Trapped Souls
by StrykrWolf
Summary: When strange things start to happen around Henry can enemies set aside their differences in time to save him? Inspired by the movie The Conjuring. SwanQueen.


**Title:** _Trapped Souls_

**Chapter One: **_Attachment_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary: **_When strange things start to happen around Henry can enemies set aside their differences in time to save him? Inspired by the movie __**The Conjuring**__. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N: **_I wrote this for my followers on Tumblr because they are an amazing bunch of people (seriously you should go and follow them). I got this idea when I watched __**The Conjuring**__. This is loosely based off of the movie though a few things will be directly taken from it. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Enchanted Forest (Past)**

There was a loud banging coming from the front doors of the castle. Rumpelstiltskin calmly walked and opened one of the doors. There stood a shaken Jiminy on his doorstep. The man looked like he had just seen a ghost. So Rumpelstiltskin welcomed him into his house, "What do you want, dearie?"

Jiminy kept his head down as he rummaged through his knapsack. He quietly held up two wooden dolls and whispered, "Can you get rid of these?"

Rumpelstiltskin gently took the dolls from him, "Why would you do that?" He looked them over then glanced at Jiminy, "Such exquisite craftsmanship. They almost look…human. Don't you think?"

He watched as Jiminy squirmed under his gaze and smiled as he fully turned to him, "Why do you want to get rid of them?"

Jiminy let out a deep breath as he looked at the dolls, "They watch me while I sleep," he continued to stare at their eyes until he could've sworn he saw one of them blink. He quickly lowered his gaze to the ground, "Whenever I put them in a trunk for safe keeping they somehow end up in my tent the next morning. _Looking over me_." He clutched at his umbrella at the next memory, "One time I left them in our carriage and when I came back the carriage was nearly destroyed! How do you explain that?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the dolls, "Spirits can become attached to objects," he looked up at Jiminy again, who nodded like he understood, "There are spirits within these dolls and they are not happy. They were wronged in their life and they're trying to cross over."

"Cross over? What does that mean?" Jiminy asked with a shake in his voice.

"They want to come back to this world," Rumple explained, "and they want to use your body to do it."

All of the color instantly drained from Jiminy's face, "What can I do? How can I stop them?"

"I'll take care of it," Rumple said with a smile at that Jiminy visibly relaxed. Then Rumpelstiltskin held up his index finger, "In exchange you remember this one thing."

Jiminy nodded vigorously. At this point he'd do just about anything. Rumpelstiltskin's smile widened at his eagerness, "There is a tree in the Enchanted Forest that holds magical properties…"

* * *

**Storybrooke (Present)**

Henry walked into Rumpelstiltskin's shop and was hoping he could see his father today. He looked around the front of the shop and called out, "Dad? Dad are you here?"

As he was looking around his eyes landed on two dolls. Although the faces were turned away the clothing looked familiar he was sure he'd seen them before. He slowly walked toward them and reached out to touch them.

"Don't touch anything in here," Neal said as he walked in. Henry's hand instantly flew back to his side and he looked up at Neal curiously, "Why?"

It was at this time that Rumpelstiltskin walked into the room and stopped next to Henry. He looked at the dolls then at the boy, "Objects can become very strong conduits for spirits…good or bad. We want you to stay away from things in this shop because sometimes spirits attach themselves to objects and can hurt the people around those objects."

Henry slowly stepped away from the dolls and looked at them wearily, "You mean ghosts are real too?"

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin answered simply. Neal glared at him, "Don't scare him!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his son and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Henry, "Dad, can we go now?"

Neal gave one last glare to Rumpelstiltskin and faced Henry, "Sure we can."

They headed toward the exit and Henry was glad to be getting out of the creepy shop. If he had looked back he would have seen the dolls watching them leave.

* * *

On their way back to Emma's apartment Henry turned to Neal, "Dad, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Nah, kid. That's just something Rumpelstiltskin said to scare you don't listen to him," Neal replied nonchalantly but then gave Henry a stern look, "But I don't want you messing around in his shop, okay? There is some pretty powerful magic in there and I don't want you to get hurt."

Henry smiled up at Neal and nodded, "Okay, I won't."

"Oh no, I know that tone. I mean it Henry," Neal placed a hand on his shoulder. Henry sighed but gave in, "Fine, I promise I won't."

"There you go," Neal said as he ruffled his hair. Henry saw his escape from the conversation when the apartment came into view. He grinned then started running, "I'll race you there!"

"That little cheater," Neal muttered as he jogged to catch up. But Henry was already too far ahead of him and made it to the apartment first. He burst through the door and ran upstairs. Emma watched in surprise as he ran past her she called after him, "Slow down, kid. I don't want you breaking anything."

Snow and David looked up from packing and smiled. Emma was becoming such a good parent. Emma shook her head as she went back to packing but was interrupted again when Neal finally made it to the apartment. She didn't pay him much attention as he walked up to her, "We had a good day today. Played swords in the park."

"That's good," Emma replied as she kept packing. Neal put his hands in his coat pocket, "Will it ever not be weird around us?"

Emma looked up and sighed, "It'll get back to normal…or as close to normal as it gets in this town."

He walked closer so Snow and David couldn't hear, "Are you really over me? Don't you ever want to try again?"

A pair of warm whiskey eyes flashed through Emma's mind, "Yes, I'm over you Neal. You left me remember? I just-I'm done, okay?"

Neal backed down and ducked his head, "Okay, but if you need me call."

Emma nodded and watched as he left. The silence didn't last long because Henry raced down the stairs and started rummaging through boxes.

'_Did Neal give him sugar or something?_' Emma thought as she walked around the kitchen island in an attempt to stop Henry, "Hey we just packed those!"

He stopped and picked out a ring, "What's this?"

Emma shrugged looked over at Snow and David. Snow looked up and her eyebrows furrowed, "That's my father's ring but I don't know how it got in there. I thought I lost everything."

"It's so cool," Henry said as he examined it. It was decorated with different stones and it looked very expensive.

"Henry I don't think you should play with that," Emma said as she caught a glimpse of the ring. Snow walked over to him and Henry gave her the ring. It was true that she missed her father but…she bent down and handed the ring back to Henry, "You can have it if you want. It's a family heirloom."

"What?" "Awesome!" Were Emma and Henry's replies. Henry was ecstatic and began to look for a chain to put the ring on. Emma turned to Snow, "Are you sure?"

Snow smiled and nodded, "I'm sure."

"Okay," Emma turned to Henry, "You have to promise take care of it, okay? Don't lose it."

"I promise!" Henry said with a grin.

Later that night Henry slept with the ring on a chain around his neck. He had refused to take it off he was so excited. While he was sleeping a dent could be seen forming at the end of his bed and something - or someone - ruffled Henry's hair.

* * *

**A/N:** _I thought this was a good place to stop. How is it so far? Is it scary enough? It's only the beginning! It's going to get scarier…_


End file.
